Troubles from Nosgoth
by jennifer-valentine
Summary: this is the prequel to seven guys and a girl. Silveriss is helping on this one. Please R&R. ^^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK. This is Raziel_Valentine here. Silveriss and I are working together on this fic. Jennifer Valentine belongs to me and Catherine belongs to Silveriss. This is the prequel to Seven Guys and a Girl. Chapter one. Enjoy!! ^^  
  
I walked into my new house carrying my last duffel bag of clothes. The boxes had already been moved and all that was left was my clothes, which I had moved in at the last minute. I sighed sadly and sat down on the couch my brother gave me. This was my first day in my own house but it came unexpectedly.  
  
I had just turned 17 and I was living on my own. I sighed again and looked at the clock. It was already two in the morning and I had homework that had to be done before I went to school the next day. I finally got my homework done around four and went to bed, only to wake up at seven, of course, and rush out of the house to go to school.  
  
School was hell for me. I walked through the halls, rumors going around about me as usual, and I went into my math class. There was a new girl there named Catherine. She was the only one that would talk to me. I called her Cat for short. She had this guy that followed her around all of the time because she was some kind of heiress from another country. I guess he was like her bodyguard or something.  
  
Michael Blaukney was the guy's name and he wasn't that bad looking actually. Hell, I'd date him. He had chocolate brown hair that sometimes hung in his matching chocolate brown eyes. He was in his early twenties, I'd say. He was, overall, fairly handsome, but I didn't have a chance with any guy with all of the rumors going around about me.  
  
I was so sleepy that I was barely stayed awake in Algebra I, which was my math class that I was forced to take. Catherine sat right next to me and Michael sat right next to her.  
  
Cat noticed me about to fall asleep and touched my shoulder. "Are you all right, Jennifer? You look tired," Catherine said. She tended to hiss her S's and roll her R's a lot.  
  
She was very pretty, with black hair down to her thighs, but she always wore it braided from the back of her neck. She had green eyes. She dressed quite casually to be an heiress. Michael, however, was a different matter. Michael always wore black slacks with off-white sweaters making him look very professional.  
  
I looked at Cat and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from moving. I had to move into my new house and I got maybe three hours of sleep last night. Maybe, mind you," I said, pushing my hair out of my eyes. I didn't even have time to pull my hair up. I never liked to wear my long chocolate brown hair down. I usually wore clothes that covered my body. Tight jeans, black skin tight tank tops always with a flannel over it.  
  
Cat looked at me and smiled slightly. "If you like, Michael and I could go home with you after school and help you unpack," Cat said in a quiet voice.  
  
I smiled at her, being I was going through a nicotine fit and I needed a cigarette. "I won't force you guys. But if you want to, that's fine," I said. Cat and Michael both smiled.  
  
After school I met Cat and Michael outside of the school where I could finally light a cigarette. Cat and Michael looked at each other but said nothing as we started walking to my new place.  
  
"May I ask, why do you smoke," Cat asked me.  
  
I looked at her and smiled, keeping the cigarette away from her. "Call it a stress reliever," I said, as I finished it and put it out before walking into the house and letting them in. "You'll have to forgive the mess. I just barely got my stuff in." I smiled slightly. Cat and Michael both smiled. After a while we started to unpack.  
  
It had been at least two hours that Cat and Michael had been helping me. We were going through some stuff so we weren't really paying attention to what was going on in the garden. All of a sudden the door to the garden was busted open and this guy that had white hair, inhumanly white skin, golden amber, yellow eyes and wore some kind of shoulder armor, stood in the doorway. Under the shoulder armor he wore no shirt and some kind of leather, bondage pants. He held a curved blade that had a skull on the handle.  
  
My eyes widened in shock. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I shrieked.  
  
The man just looked at me. "What village is this," he asked.  
  
"WHAT!" I shrieked.  
  
The man looked at me again. "What village is this mortal wench!" His tone was harsher this time.  
  
Cat looked at him and so did Michael. "Whoa! What LARP (Live action role play) did you walk out of? Normal people live here, by the way. Put that thing away before I call the cops," Cat exclaimed.  
  
The man looked at her. Michael just stared at the man but said nothing to him. He was able to jump up and fight if he needed to.  
  
The man just stared at cat. "What the hell are you talking about woman!" The man was shrieking in a tough tone.  
  
Cat looked at the man again. "Jesus, you're serious, aren't you," Cat asked.  
  
The man stared at both of us. I looked at the man and fainted, falling back to the floor. Michael quickly got up and rushed to my side to try and revive me, and did a good job of it, as he kept me out of the way.  
  
Cat looked at the man. "What is your name, first off," Cat asked.  
  
The man looked at her. "Kain," he said.  
  
Cat sighed and looked at him. "Okay, Kain. I don't know who you are, but you are on Earth now. I don't know where you're from, but you're not there," Cat explained.  
  
Kain looked at her and sat down on the couch. As he sat he laid his sword down next to him. "I used the Time Streaming Device and something went wrong. So how do I go back to killing innocent succulent mortals in Nosgoth," Kain asked.  
  
Cat just looked at him with a blank expression. "Hell if I know," Cat said as Michael carried me to my room to lie down. 


	2. kain is stuck with jennifer

Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain. I do own Jennifer Valentine and Silveriss owns Catherine and Michael.  
  
It had been two days since Kain showed up unexpectedly at my house. He kept to himself, as did I. Catherine and Michael spent a lot of time with me over the weekend, being Kain happened to show up on a Friday. Just my luck some guy that I've never seen before in my life just appears in my garden and busts down my door on my only day of relaxation.  
  
I was cleaning my new house while Kain just sat there and watched me. He had said something about him being a vampire so I kept my distance. The last thing I wanted was some crazy psycho that believes he's a vampire to try and kill me in my sleep. But I felt sorry for the guy so I let him stay in my house. As I was cleaning Kain watched me like a hawk.  
  
"What is you name," he asked suddenly.  
  
I looked over at him and smiled slightly. "Jennifer Valentine," I said quickly, still a tad intimated by the sword that he kept with him.  
  
"You have every reason to fear me, woman. But I am a man of my word and I will not harm you. It is.unusual to see such a kind mortal," Kain said in a monotonous voice.  
  
I smiled slightly and sat down in the middle of the floor to start on my overload of homework.  
  
"Why are you doing that? I thought Sundays were holy days," Kain said.  
  
I laughed a bit and looked at him. "Well not for me. I have to get this homework done before school tomorrow," I said as I opened my math book and started working on my three pages of homework.  
  
Kain looked curious and watched me for a bit. "So you will be gone tomorrow," Kain asked.  
  
A thought had hit me as he said that. He would be alone in my new house. No way that was going to happen so I looked over at his clothes and sighed. "We have to go shopping for you."  
  
"Shopping? Why," Kain asked.  
  
"Because you can't go to school with me tomorrow if you're in that."  
  
Kain raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Well I suppose if I must go to this school you refer to then I could disguise myself as a mortal," Kain said.  
  
I just looked at him unbelievingly. "No really, cut the vampire shit. I'm taking you shopping," I said as I looked down at my book.  
  
Kain looked genuinely amused. "You don't believe me do you? Allow me to show you," Kain said as he had turned himself into a human man. His skin an off white and his hair still white but he looked completely human, jeans and everything.  
  
I watched him disguise himself and my eyes widened. "Y.you really aren't joking around are you? You're a real fucking vampire," I shrieked as I quickly picked up my cigarettes and started smoking like it was my last day on Earth.  
  
Kain chuckled at my motion. "I won't kill you. But now you know I'm not joking," Kain said, amused.  
  
I just looked at him. "Okay, I believe you now," I said as I continued to work on my homework and hold my cigarette in the other hand.  
  
After a while I fell asleep on the couch after watching a few movies. Kain continued to watch movies until morning obvious he didn't need any sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, at Catherine's apartment, Michael and Cat were having dinner. The table was set for two. At one end of the table Cat is eating a full four-course meal of appetizer, salad, Cornish hen and some odd pastry for dessert. Michael, on the other hand, is merely sipping on a wine glass full of some dark red liquid.  
  
"I do not trust Kain, Lady Catherine," he said, with a grimace on his face.  
  
Cat raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, thoughtful. "You believe he will hurt her?"  
  
"Not as of yet. We must watch him. I just don't trust his intentions here." His eyes contemplated the red liquid as he swirled it in the glass.  
  
"You've met him before?"  
  
"In another lifetime. He is not to be trusted here on Earth. I know how he thinks, my Lady. Nothing good will come from his being here. We must find a way to send him back as quickly as possible."  
  
Not another word was spoken about it throughout the rest of the dinner. 


End file.
